Halo
by JuliaPossum
Summary: Morgan Cavett is just another girl living on the streets of Gotham City. Well, until the night she grows a pair of wings that is. When she's found by Batman and Robin, will she be able to cope with being thrust into the world of superheroes? And what will happen when her dark past comes back to haunt her?
1. Wings and Heroes

**Hi everyone! Guess who's finally here with the story she promised almost a week ago?**

**...Yeah, I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry about Alone, I got a really bad case of writers block and I didn't have the time to post this new story. Now however...**

**So here is my new story, please don't flame and I'm sorry if you mistook this for a Halo fan fiction, it's actually Young Justice.**

**Also, here is the link to a trailer I made for this story. Please go check it out and share and subscribe. because those things make me happy and a happy writer is one who updates frequently. Just remove the spaces, otherwise the link won't work.**

** www. youtube watch? v=cz5v9 se5Fgw**

**Also, no writers block problems wit this story, as it's already done. I have been working on this for about a year now so i am very proud and protective of my 'baby' fanfic. Please be nice.**

**Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

I lay on my stomach in my bed sweating. There's an intense pain in the middle of my upper back that just won't go away. It's the sort of pain that makes you think of blinding white light. Yeah, that sort of pain.

I feel like something is trying to push itself out of my skin. There's something there, and it's moving. Suddenly, with another short burst of pain, I feel whatever's inside start to break out but rather than stopping, it just seems to keep growing. It's the worst pain I've ever experienced and before I know it, I'm letting out screams.

After a few more seconds the pain slowly dies away. The skin in the middle of my upper back is still very tender though. I eventually catch my breath and decide to try to move. The moment I move my back I'm screaming in agony again. Ok, moving isn't really an option right now.

I turn my head towards the mirror to see if I can see what's wrong with my back. Wait, are those... No. They can't be. I must be hallucinating. There is absolutely no way that there are white feathered wings poking out of my back. No possible way at all.

Oh and, in case you've been living under a rock, there is actually a way that this could happen because superheroes DO exist. Seriously, look out the window for once and you're almost guaranteed to see someone. But I haven't done anything lately that could possibly give me wings. All I do every day is try to survive.

I'm an orphan by the way and therefore; don't have enough money for school. My parents were killed by the Joker. That's right, I live in Gotham. It's a wonder that I'm still alive actually, considering the life I live. I should technically be dead because of some crazed super villain, but it appears that I can get very lucky. Most of the time.

My name is Morgan, Morgan Cavett. My name is actually kind of ironic. It has a Welsh origin and means a few things to do with bright and the sea. It's supposed to be almost 'magical'. Let's just say that my life is anything but bright and magical. Well, I guess that was up until now.

You know the mirror I was talking about? Well, that's actually a window. And my bed is a few bits and pieces of cloths piled on top of each other. Yeah, I live a life of total luxury. Not. But back to the small problem of the wings I have, because they're obviously there and there's absolutely no point trying to deny it anymore.

I glance up into the window again and stop with a start. Is that my hair?! Normally my hair is very short (because I don't have a hair brush so it gets really tangled) and blonde. Not long, curlyish and BLACK! And what is that dripping of my wings? Wait is that blood? Well that's kind of gross. There's so much blood on my wings that it's literally dripping off.

I'm ok with blood, I really am. But that much blood is scary. That amount of blood normally means severe blood loss (duh) and an almost impossible chance of living. Yet here I am, breathing and thinking like a normal person. My heart is pumping normally and everything (except for my back) is fine.

I try to sit up again but apparently I tried to move too much this time. I let out another scream of pain and see stars in front of my eyes. My muscles go weak and I collapse on the ground, panting. I suddenly hear a soft flutter, just a soft one, behind me. It sounds like a cape. This means that Batman and/or Robin and/or a crazed super villain are behind me right now. While I'm in the most vulnerable position I've been in for a VERY long time. Because of the lack of death I'm experiencing right now, I'm going to rule out the possibility of a crazed super villain. Not cool. Not cool at all.

"Are you ok?"

It's Robin, I can tell by his voice.

"Why would you ask a question like that? It's not like I'm covered in blood or anything."

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm just not feeling all that great right now."

"So, you're not from around here?"

"Actually, I am. I've been living on the streets for most of my life after my parents were murdered. I honestly have no idea why I suddenly have wings and long black curlyish hair."

"Curlyish?"

"I wonder how good your English would be if you were in my position right now?"

"Sorry. I'm going to call Batman because honestly, I have no idea what to do here."

"You do that"

I hear Robin calling Batman and know that he will be here soon. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. You see, Batman and I have a past. I don't know if he remembers it, because I certainly do. I'm actually surprised that Robin doesn't realise who I am. Though, I must admit, I don't really look like I used to. So, how did I get my past with Batman you ask? Well, you know how I told you that Joker murdered my parents? I lied. But that is a piece of information I like to keep to myself so not many people know it. Actually, not many people know me at all, let alone my secrets.

I hear another fluttering sound and I know that means Batman has arrived.

"I see what you mean by a complicated situation" Batman says in his monotone voice.

Wait, did Batman just make a joke? I think Batman just made a joke! RUN EVERYONE! THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN!

Ok, not really, I just needed to say something like that to ignore the fact that the Dynamic Duo are currently right behind me!

"Can you move" Batman asks.

"Yes, I can move, it just involves a lot of pain" I reply.

"And screaming" Robin kindly adds.

"For your information, it had only just stopped hurting and I was sick of lying on my stomach"

"So movement isn't an option right now" Batman says.

"I can try moving slowly this time. I haven't moved for a while." I suggest

"Go ahead" Batman replies.

I hear Robin muttering something that sounds suspiciously like he was going to laugh at me if I screamed.

"You know, insulting me will just make me want to punch you in the face later on." I say smugly.

"You heard that?" Robin says in surprise.

"If I didn't hear it, I wouldn't have said anything, would I? I reply snarkily.

I then proceed to move again. Ever so slowly I bring my arms in front of me and gently push myself up onto my elbows. After taking a breath, I move myself up onto my hands and knees and brace myself against the wall. I then use the wall to push myself onto my feet and lean heavily against it.

"I won't be able to face you without help" I say calmly, despite the slow sting in my back.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall" Robin says, smirk obvious in his voice. Oh, so he's going for the boy band lyrics now. We'll see about that.

"Don't doubt my ability to punch you, because I will when I next get the chance if you don't shut up. You are NOT in a boy band so please, spare everyone around you and don't act like it."

"Well sorry" Robin mutters darkly and I grin.

I begin to turn myself around and wince when my tender wings scrape against the wall. I soon realise that I have to step away from the wall in order to fully turn around. I manage to get myself to face Batman, but stagger when the solid of the wall leaves my grip. Luckily, as he promised, Robin is there to help me stabilise myself. I look up into Batman's mask and I see instant recognition.

"You." he says.

"Yes, me." I reply coolly.

"Why are you here?" he growls.

"Because I have nowhere else to go and he gave me a visit and told me if I left half the city would leave too in a fiery explosion." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"He's dead, no one's heard from him in months" Batman says darkly.

"One, no one told me that and two, no he's not. It must have been what, a week since he gave me that visit? He's still alive, believe me. I can tell when someone's watching me, and he's been watching me for a _very_ long time. I'm starting to think he let me go on purpose." I reply.

"You saw him?" Batman questions.

"Yes, I saw him which means that you should send Robin away. He has a serious obsession with him you know. Well, he did anyway." I say. No matter how annoying Robin may seem at this point, Gotham needs him alive.

"Wait, we're talking about Slade?" Robin jumps in.

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"Do you remember those faint screams at night when he locked you in the stone room?"

"That was you?" He said softly.

"Yeah, that was me."

"How long were you there?" Robin questions, the cockiness from before almost completely gone.

"I've been there for as long as I can remember. I only escaped last year after, circumstances."

"Do they have anything to do with your wings?" Batman growls, unfazed by everything I just said.

"No, my wings appeared tonight. And my hair changed as well so don't bother accusing me of trying to hide from you either. Besides, you know exactly what those circumstances were, so don't play stupid with me."

"Since we can't leave you here because of, circumstances, you will be coming back with us to the cave." Batman says, completely ignoring my last sentence.

"Oh and by the way, as you already know, I know your identities so there's no need to knock me out for 'safety' reasons." I say, putting a sarcastic drawl on safety.

"What! How do you know?" Robin exclaims.

"I make a point of knowing everything about the only people who could possibly save me. The more I know, the easier it is to get them to save me. Unfortunately, Slade is evil and forced me to tell. Because of that, your mentor now hates me and doesn't trust a word I say, regardless of what he saw on the night it all happened."

"How do I know that you didn't willingly give him our identities?" Batman growls.

"Don't be stupid. You were watching me that night. You saw how I was covered in blood, my back in shreds. How could you believe that I willingly told him who you were?" I say harshly.

Batman just glares. He knows I'm right but he can't forgive me for letting Slade know his most precious secret. Frankly, I can't quite find it in myself to blame him. Their secret identities are a precious, important thing. Losing their identities only leads to trouble, big trouble.

"Look," I sigh, "Let's put it this way. I'm smart, you know that. You also know that smart people don't go blabbing out the secrets of the only people that could save them. Especially if those secrets could get those people killed."

"Fine." Batman says.

"So, she's finally matured." A voice says from the darkness.

Robin crouches down ever so slightly into a battle stance. Batman tenses up and I visibly stiffen. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Slade." Robin growls.

I hear a soft thump behind me and I know that Slade has just jumped down, out of the shadows. I feel a gloved hand gently run over my wings and I close my eyes. This is not happening, this is NOT happening.

"So tense my pretty angel, I would have thought that you'd be glad to see me?"

"I'll never be glad to see you, not after that night." I say, ignoring the painful memories that are rushing to the forefront of my mind.

His hand tightens on my wing ever so slightly and I wince.

"Is that any way to speak to your master Morgana?"

"You are NOT my master and I am NOT Morgana!"

The hand squeezes tighter again and I gasp in pain.

"I suggest you leave and let me take care of my apprentice myself." Slade says, obviously directing this statement to Batman and Robin.

"No," Robin says, "You can't just take her against her will!"

"But that's where you're wrong, she is completely willing."

"You're idea of willing is more like emotional blackmail, which is against the law."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't follow the law then, isn't it?"

Batman, obviously sick of Robin and Slade's argument, takes a menacing step forward. At first I think he's getting ready for a fight, but then I feel him place something behind my right ear. It's a tracking device. Thank you Batman. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Robin, get back. He's manipulated you before, who's to say he isn't doing it now?"

"But-"

"No." Batman says, cutting off all complaints.

"Well, we'll just be leaving now" Slade says slyly.

No, I am not going back. Tracker or not, there is no way that I'm just going to follow him back like a meek little puppy.

"No, you can't make me!" I say trying to wriggle out of his grip.

Slade closes his hand even tighter around my wing and I gasp and fall to my knees, Robin long since called back to Batman's side.

"Can't I?" He says darkly.

"No," I say, my eyes watering from the pain, "You can't."

"Watch me." He hisses into my ear.

With an extremely hard squeeze, I scream and my muscles turn to jelly. He then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Within seconds, he has vanished into the darkness and we're on our way back to his secret hideout. His hand reaches behind my right ear and grabs the tracking device. Holding it in front of my eyes, he smashes it between his fingers. He then grabs both of my wings and crushes them both between his hands. As my vision fades to black I hear him say the six words that will throw my life into the spinning mess it was before I escaped the first time.

"You are in BIG trouble, girl."

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I promise it get's better and I apologise now for the cliffhanger. There will probably be one for most chapters. Sorry.**

**Once again, here is the link to the trailer (remove spaces):**

** www. youtube watch? v=cz5v9 se5Fgw**

**Please review and make me a happy writer.**

**See you at the next update!**

**JuliaPossum**


	2. Chains and Memories

**Hi everyone!**

**So, my idea of updating quickly for you guys kinda went down the drain really fast... I just got so busy and never really got around to it. And school's just started too :(**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for being so slow, but I now have the second chapter for you. Replies to reviews are at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this fic belongs to me excluding Morgan, and her parents and all other non recognizable characters, places and ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to find myself helpless and restrained. My wrists and ankles are tied up tightly with wire and I know that moving too much will make them cut into my skin. Once I wake up a little more, I'm hit with the pain in my upper back and wings. Obviously all the moving I did while I was unconscious had made it flare up again with heated intensity. I try to move myself into a more comfortable position when I finally notice it.

A chain.

There's a chain connecting my neck to a stone chair. Or as I know it, Slade's 'throne'.

And Slade is sitting on it.

"I see that you're awake now"

I close my eyes and try to wish my fate away. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't work.

A gloved hand reaches down to stroke over my wings.

"You will have to pay for your disobedience you know."

It's more like a statement rather than a question. I stay silent, unwilling to throw away the freedom I had grasped so firmly just before.

His hand closes firmly around my wing and I give in, not wanting what happened before to happen again.

"Yes master" I whisper brokenly.

"Well done my pet." He says smoothly, his hand now back to stoking my wings.

So that's what I am to him now, a pet.

"Do you know why you suddenly have wings my pretty?" He asks

I can't help but shudder in repulsion when his smooth voice calls me a pretty. Or anything for that matter. It's sick, and I know what he's thinking when he's saying it, everyone does.

He continues on even though I never answered.

"It's because you've finally come into your inheritance, you're not human you know."

No!

As if sensing my thoughts he leans down and hisses into my ear.

"Yes."

My eyes begin to sting and fill with tears. No, NO, _NO_!

"Those people you thought were your parents, they betrayed you. They knew you weren't human, that you weren't their child. Yet they let you go through the pain of thinking they were when they died, when you killed them."

Images of that night flood to the front of my mind and before I know it, I'm sucked into the nightmare I've tried so hard to forget.

_"That's IT!" Slade yells, "I'm sick of you trying to disobey me, trying to push the line as far as you can go. The line is now broken and for that, you will SUFFER!"_

_My previous smirk abruptly leaves my face as my eyes widen. Slade advances on me and I stumble backwards. Suddenly my back touches the cool stone of the wall and I shiver and press into it as far as I can go. Slade reaches me and places both his hands on either side of my head, effectively trapping me._

_"Tell me who Batman and Robin are!" he yells._

_I take hold of the small piece of courage still within me and reply back as firmly as I can._

_"Never!" _

_The single eye behind Slade's mask narrows. His hands suddenly move and before I know it, I'm smashed face first into the wall. He brings both of my hands above my head and holds them there with one large hand. Within seconds, they're restrained above me with chains. How he got them there is anyone's guess._

_I hear him move away but my relief is short lived when I feel the first lash. He had somehow snuck back with a whip without me knowing and then let it fly through the air._

_The pain has barely sunk in before I feel the next one._

_Tears spring to my eyes but I hold them, crying won't save me. When I feel the next line of fire I can't help but let out a small whimper. But he doesn't stop._

_The whipping goes on and on until I'm a sobbing wreck, blood streaming down my back. Finally, he stops._

_"Who. Are. They!"_

_"N-no" I whimper._

_Before I know it my arms are wrenched from their chains and Slade is hissing into my ear._

_"We're going on an excursion little girl."_

_He throws me over his shoulder and heads towards the exit. A blast of cool air washes over me as we both exit and I suddenly feel a presence watching me. I look up and through my foggy gaze, I can just make out that it's Batman._

_Before I could even begin to __**whisper**__ a help me, I hear Slade's voice._

_"Don't say a word."_

_Before I know it, I've been dumped on the ground I front of a house, my parents' house. My eyes widen in terror._

_"No! Please! Not them!"_

_Slade's hand clamps onto my throat, restricting my breathing, unafraid of whatever Batman may or may not see._

_"I told you not to speak!"_

_His hand releases my throat and I gasp for air._

_"Morgan?"_

_"No… Stay inside!" I say weakly to my parents._

_"Enter back into that house and she dies." comes Slade's cruel voice._

_"Go! I'm better off dead anyway." I say._

_A gloved hand runs down my openly bleeding back heavily and I cry out and fall to my knees in pain. I know that it's a punishment for talking but my parents don't. They think it's a warning that if they go back inside, I'll die._

_I hear footsteps hurry towards Slade and I._

_"N-no…" I groan weakly._

_Slade drags me into a dark alley._

_"Follow." He commands my parents._

_He directs them to stand against the back wall and pulls me to my feet. Once I'm steadied he hands me a gleaming knife._

_"You will either tell me who Batman and Robin are, or you will kill your parents."_

_"N-no!" I manage to gasp out. "I-I won't!"_

_"If you won't choose, I'll just blow up the city"_

_"I-I…" I look down at the knife in my hands and contemplate impaling myself with it. But I know that if I did so, the city and my parents will die._

_I look up into my parents eyes._

_What do I do? Do I kill my parents and lose the only people who have ever loved me? Or do I tell who Batman and Robin are and cause both them and the rest of my city, my parents included, to be put in so much danger that it's not even funny._

_A tear slips down my cheek as I come to my decision._

_"I'm so sorry." I whisper as I move towards my father._

_"It's ok sweetie." he says as I stand in front of him._

_I hold the knife poised in front of his heart._

_"I-I can't" I whisper._

_"You have to" he whispers back._

_He then places is hands in the knife with mine, and helps me push it into his skin. As it sinks in, I see his eyes widen slightly and I sob loudly._

_"Now pull it out. It's ok sweetie, I love you, I'm so proud of you…" his words trail off as the blade slips out of his chest and his heart pumps one last time._

_Tears stream down my face as I watch my father slide to the floor. I stare at his lifeless body until I hear Slade's voice again._

_"Tell me who Batman and Robin are and your mother can go free."_

_I squeeze my eyes shut and whisper my answer._

_"I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry. But I can't tell him who they are. I just can't. Too many people will die if I do."_

_"It's ok darling, it's ok." she whispers back "You're doing the right thing."_

_I move towards my mother and look into her beautiful blue eyes, the same blue eyes that match my own._

_"I love you darling, I'm so proud of you, we both are. We love you so much. So very much." She whispers._

_I raise the stained dagger and place the tip just over where her heart would be. But I can't bring myself to plunge it in, I just can't._

_As if understanding, mother puts her arms around me and hugs me tight, causing the knife to slip through her skin and into her heart._

_"We love you so much, Morgan" she breathes._

_Those are her last words, and her last breath._

_She slides to the ground and I follow her, her arms still around me. The tears stream down my face and the sobs make my whole body shudder._

_A gloved hand grips my shoulder and pulls me up roughly. The knife comes out of mother's body, my hand still clutching it tightly._

_"You know, it never mattered whether you killed them or not, I was going to force you tell me anyway. All you did was cause yourself more pain." Slade says cruelly._

_He pulls out the device that will blow up the city and holds it in front of my face, his finger lightly rubbing the button._

_"Now tell me who they are or the city blows up."_

_I know that either way, so many people are going to die. But in that moment, I'm so broken that all I can say is whatever will get him to leave me alone. I don't even bother considering lying, he'll know anyway._

_"R-Robin is R-Richard Grayson"_

_"And Batman?"_

_"Batman is-is-"_

_"Hurry up!"_

_"B-Bruce Wayne" I whisper._

_"Thank you." He purrs, a smirk on his face. And then he's gone._

_I look down at the knife still in my hands, at the blood running down it. Their blood._

_The dagger clatters to the ground, skittering away into the darkness._

_With a broken sob, I collapse to my knees. The tears stream down my face and never seem to stop. All I can think about are my beautiful parents._

_My beautiful, wonderful, amazing parents._

_About how they're dead._

_About how I murdered them._

I come out of the memory to find myself curled up into a tight little ball, sobbing my eyes out.

"They caused you all that pain, when they weren't even your parents" Slade smirks. I can tell he's been talking the whole time, encouraging my memories to go on.

"They are my parents." I manage to get out.

"No they're not." Slade says, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Even if they're not my biological parents, they're the closest thing I have to parents."

"Not anymore, now all you have is me."

"Some parent you turned out to be" comes a new voice. It's Robin's

"Ahh, Richard. How nice of you to join us."

"You don't get the honour of calling me Richard, only my family gets to call me that."

"I guess I'm family then." Slade smirks.

"Never" Robin spits.

Robin continues to talk (if you could call it talking) to Slade and I begin to zone out and back into my misery.

They weren't my parents.

Suddenly, I feel something touch my leg, something cool, something…

Sharp!

I work it towards my hands and then angle it towards my bonds.

Luckily it's sharp enough to get through the wire and within half a minute, my wrists are free. I then work on my ankles.

When I'm free I slowly edge myself further around the throne. This way Slade won't be able to see me so easily.

I see that on the handle of the knife (because that's what it was) has a smaller point. A point just small and long enough to pick a lock!

Slade's not stupid enough to leave something like that so close to me. That means someone else other than Robin is here trying to get me out.

Batman?

But in the end, all that matters is that I get away from here, so I pick up the knife, place it into the key hole and work the lock until it clicks free smoothly.

I pull it off gently and slowly and edge my way up, making sure not to be seen by Slade.

I want to go and fight him, maybe even stab him, but a motion in the corner of my eye distracts me.

I was right, It's Batman.

He's signalling me to come to him, so I do, but my body's so weak, that by the time I'm by his side, I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone walk. Unfazed, he picks me up gently (I've got no idea why) and leaves the building, signalling Robin that it's time to leave.

The exhaustion and stress of the night finally gets to me and I feel the darkness close over me.

Cool, refreshing darkness.

How I love it.

* * *

**Booglez (guest): Thank you very much! I appreciate any compliments/feedback you can give me!**

**piggythelaw: Thank you! I try to make it mysterious so that people want more at the end of the chapter and it seems it's working! Thanks for this lovely review!**

**Blackwidow99: Thank you and of course, your request has been granted, I hope you enjoyed this next chapter!**

**anon (Guest): First off, I'm going to assume that both reviews were yours. You're obviously very passionate about superheroes and how people/things affect the world in general, whether it be fiction or reality. You made some really good points in both reviews and I'm glad I took the time to read both of them. I fully agree that some super villains do need to be permanently stopped, no matter how wrong that may seem. For example, people like the Joker who go around killing people just for the laugh have no reason to live, especially when they continue to break out of jail (or Arkham in this case) over and over again. Jason "Red Hood" Todd was right in his belief that Joker deserved to die. I also agree with the idea that these villains could potentially 'rule the world' and receive better benefits by being good and helping people rather than being a criminal and hurting people. In the end though, that wouldn't make a very good story and that's what DC and all the books in the world are about, a story that will motivate you, make you feel, make you wonder and in the end, maybe make you a better person. Once again, thank you for your reviews and your fresh look at superheroes and the world they live in.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys, I really appreciate them. I also really appreciate all those who follow me or even just my story. You guys always make my day!**

**As usual, please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**See you all later!**

**JuliaPossum**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Hey everyone, guess who's back with chapter 3?**

**Sorry it took so long, the teachers at our school decided that all assignments should be given and be due in the first half of the term, so I was a little stressed trying to keep up. And I've still got heaps more to do. Also, i got sick as well, so that really didn't help either.**

**Anyway, without further ado, onward with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: No recognizable characters, places or ideas are mine. If you recognize them, they belong to DC.**

* * *

I wake up in a soft, warm bed and instantly notice the old man moving towards me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine. The pain has completely gone" I reply

He smiles softly as if he knows the mental pain that has not yet left me.

"I'll just fetch Master Bruce now" he says.

If he saw me stiffen, he didn't say anything. He must be Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler. Which means I'm in Wayne Manor. Great.

About a minute later, Bruce Wayne enters the room, the old man nowhere to be seen. He then sits down on the end of my bed and I sit myself up slowly.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, thank you"

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Y-you're what? Why? What for?"

"For making you believe that I never forgave you. I did. In fact, I never needed to, I was never angry"

I look up at him.

"You weren't? But I-"

"I saw what you did, what you were forced to do. Even if you told him our identities rather than getting beaten the way you were, I wouldn't have needed to forgive you. Slade is a vicious man, and just watching you for one night was enough to prove that you didn't want to do anything he told you to do."

"I guess you could never tell me because he was always around."

"Correct." He says while smiling. "Now I don't think I ever really got to meet you, so let's start from the beginning right now. Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne and this is my ward, Richard Grayson."

Richard jumps and scowls from the doorway. I smirk and shake Bruce's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morgan Cavett"

"I do have a last question for you Morgan." Bruce says.

"Yes?"

"Seeing as you no longer have any parents, Dick spends too much time alone and I've always wanted to have a daughter, would you be willing to become my second ward?"

I can't help the grin the spreads across my face. Maybe this is my second chance at having a family, a real family!

"Yes! That would be amazing!"

"Well then, it's all settled. I'll go get the paperwork finished and you can get to know Dick better."

"Thank you so much for everything!" I say sincerely. I can't believe his kindness, especially after what I did.

Bruce just smiles and exits the room.

I look at Richard awkwardly; I've never really had much contact with other teens my age.

"Well, I guess I finally get a sibling, hey?"

"Are- are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am! It gets boring here in the Manor, especially when I'm all alone. Having company is nothing but awesome. And having a sister, well that's even better!"

"Thanks"

"So, do you have a nickname or anything?"

"No, my name's too short and I didn't see my parents enough for them to give me one."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, do you have a nickname?"

"Dick."

"Excuse me?"

"My nickname is Dick, Dick Grayson."

"Oh duh, like the one on tv. I'm slower than usual today."

"Well, if you're making me look smarter, I'm not complaining."

"Thaaaaaanks."

"I live to please."

We spend the rest of the time talking and getting to know each other before Alfred calls us down for dinner.

After we finish Bruce takes Dick and I down the secret passage and into the Batcave. He changes into his costume and hands Dick and I a pair of sunglasses each. After all, he doesn't want any more people to find out his secret identity. I personally feel stupid wearing them but at least I look cool (according to Dick, who I'm not sure I can trust. He is a professional liar after all).

I then follow him to a circular entrance that looks kind of like a portal.

"This will take us to Mt Justice, where Young Justice has their base." Batman says.

I'm surprised when he tells me where it is, but then again, he knows I'm trustworthy and I would've figured it out eventually anyway.

Batman steps inside and Dick and I follow. We're transported to another place and the computer says their names and a bunch of numbers that I really don't care about. When it comes to me though, it says:

"Unrecognised"

"Computer, recognise as A" Batman says.

The computer then says A and a few other numbers that again, I don't really care about. Numbers are numbers. If I'm bored, I'll figure them out and what they mean, but right now…

I step out of the circle thingy and instantly see the staring eyes. I hate it when people stare. They're not even being subtle about it.

"Is there a problem?" I begin "Because if there is, please, tell me what it is. Otherwise, quit the staring."

Everyone quickly diverts their eyes and I smirk. I see a look of approval in Artemis's eyes and I know that we're going to become very good friends. Oh and yes, I know who they all are. They are all connected to both Robin and Batman and were therefore a means to contact Batman and/or Robin or at least get help.

"Who is this?" Aqualad politely asks Batman.

"This is A. You may learn her name later but for now, you will know her only as A." He replies, leaving no room for question.

"Welcome A." Aqualad says.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. Not many people are kind to me, so I take what I can get.

"Hi" Kid Flash buts in "I'm Kid Flash and this is Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Robin"

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"So Angel," he begins flirtatiously, "Since you're the new girl, and quite frankly are beautiful, would you like to join us for lunch, it's already cooking. I'll even save some food for you."

I smirk, what a poor attempt at flirting.

"That would be lovely, but I have a suggestion for you." I say, "How about you go to the library and borrow out a book called 'Flirting for Dummies' because that was terrible."

Seeing the red on his face and the smirks on everyone else's makes me laugh.

"That's not funny" he scowls.

"Um" Robin says, "yes it is!"

"A," Batman begins "Hawkwoman will arrive soon. I want you to talk to her to try and figure as much out as possible."

I nod my agreement and watch him leave through the portal thingy. I should really find out what it actually is. If anyone found out that I called it a portal thingy, I would never live it down.

"Why do you need to talk to Hawkwoman?" Kid Flash asks.

"That is called prying Baywatch, and that is also exactly what Batman told you _not_ to do." Artemis says while punching his arm.

"Ow!" he whines and moves away from her. Are they together? Because if they're not, they need to get over themselves. I mean, how obvious can you get?

"But really, why?" Kid Flash asks after he's certain Artemis can't reach him.

I roll my eyes. "Oh I don't know. After all, it's not like I have anything in similar is it? I mean, I _totally_ don't have wings or anything. Oh wait, I do!"

Kid Flash goes red and suddenly seems to find the floor _very_ interesting.

An awkward silence descends and I can't help but shift uncomfortably. I don't belong with these people. They're much too good for me.

A ding comes from a different room and Miss Martian perks up.

"That's lunch! Come on A, join us!"

I smile and agree, happy that there is some distraction from my thoughts.

# # #

Lunch is enjoyable and no one asks too many questions. In fact, no one really asks any questions at all. But I guess Batman _did_ tell them not to. Still, I can't help but be surprised, especially after Slade.

The problems begin when everyone is lounging in the lounge room (where else would you lounge?) after lunch.

While I was talking, I feel something attempt to mentally breach my barriers. As soon as I feel it, I throw up my mental shields as hard as I can. No one is getting any info from me. No one.

"Get out of my head" I growl.

Miss Martian squeaks in surprise and I feel the mental probe leave my brain. I don't lower my shields though. It seems that these people are just as untrustworthy as Slade.

I look up in anger and see that everyone is looking guilty. Except for Robin. He just looks furious.

"What did you do?" he hisses to Miss Martian.

"Hey! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!" Superboy says angrily.

"If trying to get into her head to find out information when you were specifically told not to counts as nothing, well then I'm sorry. But since it doesn't, you better start explaining." Robin says, looking more and more like Batman by the second.

"Why are you taking her side? She's untrustworthy! You barely even know her! How can you choose her over us?" Kid Flash exclaims.

"I have suffered through circumstances that you can't even dream of. These circumstances have proven me to be even more trustworthy then you. I had hoped that I would be treated better here. Hoped that I would be accepted. Obviously I hoped for too much. I thought that you would all be responsible enough to leave me alone. But it seems that even the leader of this team doesn't believe in respect. Now if someone would lead me to the training room that would be wonderful." I say darkly.

"Why do you want to go to the training room?" Miss Martian squeaks.

"To blow off some steam before I hurt one of you."

"I'll take you." Artemis says.

She had walked in a few moments after Robin got really angry and obviously had nothing to do with anything that the rest of the team did.

I follow her out of the room and Robin is not far behind. When we get to the training room, I instantly head for the punching bags and start to beat them as hard as I can.

I keep going even after my knuckles start to bleed and sweat starts to drip off my face.

"You need to stop" I hear Robin say softly from behind me.

He understands why I keep going, even after my body can't. He understands what Slade drilled into me, how I just can't stop. But somehow, he manages to get through that training and the punching stops.

I lean weakly against the wall and slide down, somehow managing to not catch my wings.

"How did you keep going so long?" Artemis asks softly. I know that if I looked into her face I would see surprise and confusion, maybe even a little worry.

"If I could tell you, I would. But I can't so I won't. Sorry."

"No, that's ok. I, unlike the buffoons outside, understand."

That earns her a small smile.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without support from both of you."

Artemis holds out her hand and I take it.

"Friends?"

"Friends." I say and we shake.

It's then that I know, even if no one else cares, I have people out there that are looking out for me.

If only the feeling weren't so strange.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review and let me know how I can improve my writing and all that jazz.**

**Also, link to the trailer I made for this story is below. Just remove the spaces and make sure to read the description first. Also, check out my Batman tribute while you're there. I know, I know, shameless promotion. I can't help it, I'm just like that ;)**

**Anyways, I'll see you all soon (hopefully)**

**JuliaPossum**

**LINK (remove spaces): www. youtube watch? v=cz5v9 se5Fgw**


	4. Sorry is the Hardest Word

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, but there are some things that need to be said.

First off, to that guest reviewer, I'm sorry.

What I said was cruel and mean and, as another guest pointed out, was essentially me flaming them. I suppose I was just really mad by what was said, so I fought it off like I always do. It was fire against fire in my eyes and, as I've learnt time and time again, that's never the way to do it. I appreciate all those who reviewed and helped me see past my anger and hurt to what I really did. It's a bad habit of mine to lose it without thinking about what I'm actually saying and for that, I'm sorry.

However, I would appreciate that when you are telling me off for being wrong, that you would be nice about it. I understand I made a mistake, we all make them. I was horrible and I see that now, but that doesn't mean you have to make me afraid that every time I open my emails I'm going to see something horrible from someone just because I was stupid and immature and made a mistake that I now can't take back because everyone knows and it's on the internet. I know what I did was immature, but I never claimed to be mature and I never really wanted to grow up either. I know, stupid right? I'm probably just making myself look even worse but quite honestly, growing up scares me. I'm afraid of the big wide world and I'm afraid of the person I'll become. What if I become the bully? What if I already am?

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Once again, I would like to apologize for my behavior and I will be taking the list off as soon as I can. I thank you all for the slap to the face you gave me, it was what I needed to see my wrongs. Please don't assume that I'm just trying to make myself look good after what happened, I am truly sorry for what I did and I hope that you can all find it within yourselves to forgive me.

I do not condone bullying of any kind and I hate anyone who does such a thing. Now I see that I too am a bully and I am so, so, so sorry. The list was disgusting and all I want is to forget it and move on.

Please forgive me, that's all I ask.

Please.

Sincerely,

JuliaPossum


	5. Royalty and Prophecies

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. Between that whole issue with my immaturity and school being a butt and giving us all these tests and assignments, I just never got around to it. Because of my lateness, I have decided to put up two chapters this time, rather than one. This is also to make up for my non-chapter.**

**Also, to anyone who wants to know what I was talking about in my previous chapter, I will respectfully ask of you to not bother. I will not tell. That issue was between me, the reviewer and anyone else who was able to make me realize my mistake.**

**Anyways, onto the disclaimer and then the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable scenes, characters and places belong to DC and not me. I mean seriously, if I owned them, they wouldn't be in story format, thy would either be a cartoon or a comic book. Or maybe a graphic novel...**

* * *

Robin leaves briefly and when he comes back, he's holding bandages and disinfectant. I take them gratefully.

"Thanks Robin"

"It was nothing"

I use the disinfectant on my knuckles, ignoring the sting, and then wrap them with the bandages. Just as I'm finishing off my second hand, Hawkwoman walks in.

She takes one look at me and lets out a small gasp of surprise. Obviously, I'm not even a normal alien or whatever I am.

She inclines her head slightly and then says "Your majesty"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This is not happening.

I am _not_, a freaking royal as well as an alien thing.

But apparently I am.

I sigh and tip my head back against the wall; life really does have an evil sense of humour.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have a few shocks today." Hawkwoman says kindly.

"Can't be any worse than what I've already endured." I say bitterly.

She comes and sits down next to me.

"Let's drop the formalities. My name is Shayera Hall."

"I can't give you any more than A, sorry."

"That's perfectly fine. Do you want Robin and Artemis to leave?"

"No. I'd like them to stay"

"Well how about we go somewhere more comfortable then?"

Shayera stands up and holds out her hand. I take it and get up, ignoring any pain emanating from my hand.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Batman specifically told those people out there to not ask any questions and to stay out of A's head. However, they decided to ignore that and attempted to get into her head. She managed to shove them out and was rightfully angry about it. She blew off steam using the punching bag but she went a little far." Artemis explains.

"Remind me to give them a piece of my mind later" Shayera says and I smile a little.

We then head out of the training room and through the lounge, ignoring all the occupants. After that, we head to the portal thingy (what _is_ it called), ignoring the now silent team residing in the lounge room, and Shayera beckons us inside. We then transport away.

"This is the Justice League headquarters. No one will eavesdrop on us here so you're safe from the rest of your, _team_." Shayera says, sarcastically emphasizing the word team. "Now if you would follow me, I have a place where we can talk."

She then heads off and Artemis, Robin and I follow her.

"What's that portal thingy called?" I whisper to Robin, embarrassed that I don't already know.

"They're called Zeta Tubes" he says while smirking a little.

"Hey! Just because I didn't know what they were called does NOT mean that you can laugh at me" I whisper fiercely.

"Apparently it does." Artemis whispers back and giggles a little at my peeved look. Oh well, at least I have friends.

We come to a stop and I realise that we're in a room with soundproofed walls and a metal door that can be locked so that no one else can disturb us. Inside are the rest of the 7 main leaguers. Great.

In case you didn't know, the seven main leaguers (as I call them) are Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkwoman.

Apparently my situation is important enough that they all need to know. Just how important am I?

"Why are they here as well?" Batman asks

"Because she requested that they join us as they are important to her and it would be useful for someone in the group to know. Besides, she wouldn't be able to tell them anytime else for fear of the others finding out. So far, they haven't reacted all that well." Hawkwoman replies, defending me.

"Fine" Batman says, giving his approval. That's a relief.

Hawkwoman sits in her seat and gestures for Artemis, Robin and I to sit in the remaining seats, which are next to hers. I sit between her and Robin. I would sit between Robin and Artemis, but it's basically expected of me that I sit next to Hawkwoman.

"I have some interesting news" she begins. "It appears that A here is the long lost ruler of Thanagar."

Crap.

"A long time ago, Thanagar consisted of two different races. There were the Thanagarians and the Angels. The real names of the second race have been long since lost, but they were nicknamed the Angels so that's what we called them. The Angels, however, were very rare."

"Angels were born few and far between and had extraordinary powers. Their wings were white and the Thanagarians believed them to be our true rulers. The Angels ruled fairly and Thanagar flourished. But, like all good things do, they disappeared into time."

"It all started when a Thanagarian rebelled. They were sick of always having a white-winged ruler, which no one could ever be in league with. So they assassinated the ruler and all of their family. The Thanagarian then took over and proclaimed themselves as ruler."

"They made a law decreeing that any Angel found to be born must be immediately killed, on pain of death if not followed. They ruled with fear for years and an Angel hasn't been seen again. Until today."

"It was said that one day, a secret Angel would be born far away from Thanagar. They would do many great things, and help to replace the order of both the worlds they belonged to."

"It appears that the secret Angel has arrived and made herself known to the world, unwillingly or no. And whether we like it or not, she is destined for great things and must be treated in such a way. She must be treated the same way that J'onn would treat Megan, the way Barry would treat Wally, the way Batman would treat Robin. With great care."

With that Hawkwoman finishes and I wish that I could just sink into the floor. Now I have the huge responsibility of restoring order and peace to TWO worlds! Which mind you, are both _very_ messed up.

For a while, the other members in the room sit still, shocked at what they had just heard.

Eventually their eyes reach me, judging me. Trying to figure out how such a young girl like me could possibly fix two of the most messed up planets. I just look down, avoiding their stares. Under the table, Robin gives my hand a squeeze, reminding me that I have his support. I smile weakly at him.

The silence is too much so I decide to break it.

"There's a slight problem with this legend" I begin.

"You see, for as long as I can remember, I have been enslaved to a man named Slade. I was only able to escape recently thanks to Batman and Robin."

"You might've heard of me before. In fact I'd be surprised if you hadn't. My name, or at least the one he forced on me, was Morgana."

I watch the eyes of the people around me widen (excluding Batman, duh) as they realize who I am, what I was, who had been controlling me.

"He would threaten me with many things in order to get me to complete the jobs that he wanted me to do. Murdering my parents, blowing up half the city and continuous and prolonged pain and torture were some of his favorite threats. And like most people do, I caved in"

"I let him walk all over me, let him force me into things. But I always fought him and he in turn, would always punish me. I was desperate to escape him, so I sought out the only people that I believed would even have a chance of setting me free from him, Batman and Robin."

"I started off by trying to leave clues and hints, but he would always intercept them. I tried every possible means I could think of; besides their secret identities because I knew that they were precious and dear to them and should not be messed with. But the punishments and jobs were getting too bad so eventually, I went searching"

"I managed to find out Batman and Robin's secret identities, but in doing so, I somehow managed to alert Slade to what I was doing. He did his very best to wrench their secret from me and eventually, he succeeded."

"After hours of beatings, torture and pain, he became so sick of my refusal that he took me on an 'excursion'. When I got my bearings, I found myself in front of my parents' house. He forced them to come out, threatening to kill me if they didn't and he ushered them into a dark alleyway."

"He then gave me a knife and told me to choose between giving up the secret identities, or giving up my parents' lives. And I chose the latter."

"I was forced to murder my parents but I should've known that I would never win. After they were dead, he pulled out a trigger that would blow up half the city if I didn't tell. And when Slade makes a threat, it's not really a threat, it's a promise."

"That was when I gave up and told him who they were. I was like a broken toy after that, broken to Slade's will."

"Eventually I managed to escape, when I underwent some changes. I grew my wings and became the person I am today. The only problem is, Slade knows all about what I am. And he somehow knew even before anyone else did."

"He is going to find every possible way to use this against me, the league and the people of both Thanagar and Earth. In order for me to fulfill my destiny or whatever it is I'm supposed to do, Slade needs to be destroyed, which is not as easy as you think."

"So far, he has been killed at least twice, with no possible way that he could still be alive, and yet he still returns. I'm sorry, but you have all gotten yourselves into something much bigger than a legend. You have gotten yourselves into a war."

I look down, not able to see the betrayal on their faces, the shock at what I am.

"He made you murder your parents?" Artemis whispers.

"Yes."

Robin's hand squeezes mine a bit harder. He understands my pain; he knows what I went through.

"There are now certain steps that must be taken in order for A to survive." Batman says. "We are going to need constant protection, because believe me when I say that Slade is a very real threat."

"Shayera, I want you to train A so that she is prepared for anything and won't be hindered by her wings. J'onn, Barry, I want you to talk to Megan and Wally and somewhat explain the situation to them, A is going to need all the support she can get and if she has half the team hating her, Slade's job is going to be that much easier."

"Diana, Clack and Hal, I want you to start getting together people to find out as much as they can about anyone by the name of Slade, Deathstroke or Slade Wilson. Robin, Artemis and A, we're going to the Batcave to do a little research. I would also like you to join us Shayera."

"Of course" she replies.

Some people don't like Batman because of his somewhat dark ways, but in the end, if it weren't for him, the team would be in a mess.

Everyone moves out to begin their jobs. As Robin, Artemis, Batman, Shayera and I make our way back to the zeta tubes, I can't seem to stop one thought floating around in my head.

Why does it have to be me?

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think?**

**I apologize for any strangeness or jerkiness in the story. As I have said before (or maybe I haven't) I've been working on this story for about a year. This means that the earlier chapters probably wont be as good as the later ones because I wasn't as experienced in writing then.**

**Also, yes, Morgan will appear to be a bit strange. She will constantly go on about how much she hates Slade and wishes he was dead, but when it comes down to it, she will be deathly afraid of him and won't seem to be able to find the strength in herself to defeat him. Just like all of us, she doesn't have the courage to face her greatest fear yet.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up in a few seconds so go read that and enjoy!**

**JuliaPossum**


	6. Batcaves and Blood

**Hello again!**

**In case you didn't realize, I am adding this chapter so quickly because it's been so long since the last one and even longer since the last actual chapter.**

**Just so you know, Morgan will refer to people differently depending on whether they are in the costumes or not. For example, she will call dick Robin, unless he has his mask off. The same thing goes for everyone else.**

**Anyway, without further ado, the disclaimer and story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you can recognize the character, place or scene, it probably doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

When we arrive in the Batcave, Batman turns to Artemis.

"I am going to entrust you with the identities of Robin, myself and A."

"W-Why?" She asks, shocked.

"Because of the way you acted today. You gained the trust of A, who does not trust easily. You have also gained the trust of Robin, and through both of these people, you have gained the trust of me. Also, you respected and trusted my decision to bring A with me to Mount Justice."

"I-thank you." she stutters slightly "No one's ever trusted me before."

"There's a first for everything" Robin says happily.

I step forward and introduce myself, pulling off my sunglasses as I walk.

"Hi! My name's Morgan Cavett." I say and then hold out my hand. Artemis takes it and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Morgan, my name's Artemis Crock."

Robin takes off his mask and grins impishly.

"I told you that we'd laugh about it someday!"

"I- wha- it was you!" Artemis splutters.

"Guilty as charged" Dick grins.

"So that means that Batman is-"

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce says, pulling off his cowl and holding out a gloved hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow. I honestly didn't expect that, but thinking about it now, it's actually kind of obvious."

"That's the beauty of it." Dick says.

"Oh and this is Alfred Pennyworth" I say as Alfred comes down the stairs into the Batcave, "He's Bruce's butler and is one of the coolest people I have ever met."

"I'm flattered" Alfred says.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, I believe that we have a bit of researching to do." Shayera cuts in, and we all readily agree.

Bruce gestures towards some chairs in front of the Bat Computer and we all move towards and sit down in them. Unsurprisingly, they are extremely comfortable and support the back properly.

When we are all seated, Bruce types up three key words for the Bat Computer to search; Slade, Wilson and Deathstroke. Surprisingly, not much comes up. But then again, I guess that Slade would never leave much evidence for anyone to find unless he wanted them to find it, which then makes that evidence useless. And believe me when I tell you that Slade doesn't miss much.

"Well that's disappointing" Shayera says with a small frown.

"Um, doesn't the Bat Computer have as much information as possible on everything?" Artemis says, confused "Why isn't there anything on this Slade person?"

"Because Slade is like the evil equivalent of Batman" I state simply.

"If there's any evidence left behind from him, it is pretty much guaranteed that is purposely left, therefore making the evidence useless. He doesn't miss much; in fact, I don't think he misses anything. He's always prepared and it's difficult to surprise him." Dick adds for Artemis and Shayera's benefit.

"Ok, other than you being Robin, how do you know so much about Slade?" Artemis asks.

"I was forced to be his apprentice for a time; he had a serious obsession with me, and apparently Morgan as well."

"Oh, sorry"

"It's fine"

"Morgan, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you please tell us as much as you can about Slade?" Bruce asks, obviously not wanting to any stress on me.

"Sure. I don't actually know much about Slade himself other than what you know, his name is Slade Wilson and he has a missing eye. Or maybe he just hides that eye, I really don't know."

"I don't know if or what he does for a job other than being a criminal mastermind. Though I don't doubt that he could pull off anything. He is bigger built and is quite strong, so he would stand out if he was in civilian clothes. I don't know what colour his hair or eyes are. Or even his skin for that matter. He could be bright purple for all I know."

"As a person, he is more evil than evil and is extremely smart, so smart and evil that it's scary. I sometimes wonder whether he even has a soul, let alone a conscious."

"He is brutal about all he does and doesn't leave things unfinished. I don't know what happened in his life to make him the way he is today. Maybe he was just born this way. I don't even know how old he is. I'm sorry I can't help you much at all"

"That's fine Morgan. Every little bit helps" Bruce says kindly and I can't help but smile.

"So now that we know that he is an insane, psychotic freak who no one can find, what are we going to do about him?" Artemis says sarcastically.

"You should be careful about what you say, you never know who's listening" Comes a voice from the darkness. A voice I know very well.

Dick and Bruce immediately pull on their disguises and Robin moves to stand in front of me.

"Is that-" Artemis whispers

"Slade…" I breathe.

"So now you know why you've grown wings do you my pretty little angel" he says, knowing how terrified it makes me when he says things like that for fear of what he may do.

"Get out" Batman growls

"I will on one condition, you give me Morgana"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that anyone here knows a Morgana. I do believe that you're in the wrong place" Alfred says in such a mocking and sarcastic tone that I flinch slightly. Oh Slade is _not_ going to like that.

"I didn't think that you'd be willing, luckily I brought back up." Slade says, anger filling his voice and he pulls a little girl out of the shadows.

She is about the same age as I was when Slade first captured me. I recognise her from the circus as one of the acrobats. She is someone that Slade could use for his own purposes. Tears are streaming down her face, but she is trying to stifle her sobs. It's obvious that Slade has threatened her.

"Come with me or I take her instead."

"No!" I say and shove my way past Robin ignoring him when he tells me to stop. "Take me instead, just don't ruin that little girl's life like you ruined mine."

"Then it's all settled, I take you and they can safely deliver her back to her parents."

"No way!" Artemis says and raises her bow.

"Don't-"

"Shoot it and she dies" Slade says and holds a gun to the little girl's head.

"Just let me go with him" I say, desperately hoping that they agree.

"Fine." Batman says. I know he doesn't want to, but he knows that Slade won't hesitate in killing the girl and he knows that I can hold my own if I need to.

"I'll leave her outside, don't follow me." Slade says and he grabs my wrist, hauling me out of the Batcave. True to his word, he leaves the girl at the door and then throws me over his shoulder and grapples away.

I watch the streets fly by down below me and a growing sense of dread fills my stomach and almost seems to choke me.

Before I know it, we're back in Slade's lair, which now has added security. I can honestly say that I won't be leaving anytime soon. I think it's in a different place too...

I gasp as my body makes contact with solid concrete as I am thrown to the floor.

"Your disobedience this time rivals that of when I last asked you of their identities. Do not think that you will be getting off lightly."

"I'm insulted. You truly didn't think that I could figure that out for myself?" I say while I get up again.

I'm pushing it, we both know it, but I'm not going down without a fight.

He just looks at me and then knocks me to my feet again, sending a brutal kick at my side that throws me across the room. I have at least one broken rib from that.

I manage to keep silent and get to my feet again. He throws a punch at my face but I dodge it. Unfortunately for me, I don't get very far. He was prepared for me dodging and held me in place by my now long hair, hence why I had it short before.

More punches hit my face and everything dissolves into a blur of blood, tears, pain and screaming. I didn't remember much else in the morning.

When I finally became conscious, it was to him standing over me. I flinch back in fear and then scream. My body is still extremely 'tender' from the treatment I received who knows how long ago.

"Moving would be unwise" he says

"No duh" I mutter, but of course he heard me.

Pulling me up by my hair, I find myself face to mask with Slade.

"Did you learn nothing from last night? Obviously I have to teach you again, and really ingrain the lesson."

I swallow my protests, I can survive this, I have before. I will NOT let him control me, never again.

At my lack of response, his eye narrows and he throws me to the floor, further aggravating all my wounds. Unable to black out for some reason, probably drugs, I fall into the same pattern as before – Blood, tears, pain and screams.

When I next wake up, he's not there. I don't bother even trying to move. Even blinking hurts and from what I can tell, I'm lying in a pool of blood.

I lie there for days while my body recovers. When Slade brings water and stale bread in, I somehow manage to reach and consume them. Eventually, I'm strong enough to move.

Slowly, my strength grows and I'm able to move better. I slowly get more and more food, better food as well. Eventually, I'm able to stand, walk and even run without too much difficulty. I lose track of how long I was stuck on the floor but I in the end it doesn't matter and I don't waste my energy thinking about it.

Slade comes back for me when I'm able to move decently, and training starts again.

I'm stiff and unpractised for a while, but within a day or two, I'm back to my full strength and potential. I finally earn a shower and am able to clean off all the tears, sweat and blood. After that, I feel much better.

The training continues and soon I'm able to manoeuvre myself so that my wings don't get in the way, but never once do I learn anything about them from him. I can't help but think that he knows somehow, but won't tell me.

I slowly give up hope on ever being rescued as the supposed days, weeks and months blur together. They are all filled with pain, sadness and hopelessness.

If only I weren't so weak.

If only I could break free.

If only.

* * *

**So yeah!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this double chapter special! Please review, favorite and all that jazz. Also, please check out the trailer I made for this story and like and subscribe to me on YouTube. All you have to do is remove the spaces and follow the link. While you're there, I would appreciate it if you checked out my Batman tribute as well.**

** www. youtube watch? v=cz5v 9se5F gw**

**Have a lovely rest of day/night!**

**JuliaPossum**


End file.
